the_deplorable_knightfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Knight
Thomas Knight, also known as Tommy, is a legendary British knight and defender of [[John, King of England|'John, King of England']], who mysteriously vanished during the commencement of a fight in 1214 and was teleported to the twenty-first century. He was a member of the [[Knights Templar|'Knights Templar']] and a feared equestrian, who won many combats. His hometown was Cromwell, which was a settlement of Newark. Once being teleported to 2020, he discovers that he is considered a legendary figure, everyone he once knew are long dead and the Knights Templar no longer exists. He goes on a quest to bring chivalry back to the United Kingdom, by kidnapping several members of parliament and [[Queen Elizabeth II|'Queen Elizabeth II']]. The police eventually assassinate him, before he took her life.'' Life Life in Medieval times Tommy was a prominent knight, who won various combats. He was the defender of [[John, King of England|'King John']] and the admirer of his daughter [[Luciana, Lady of Cromwell|'Lady Luciana']], everybody knew he was in love with her, although not many knew she felt the same for him. On August 7 1214, Tommy was perched on a destrier horse, waiting patiently for the commencement of a fight, when all of a sudden an unexpected light appeared nearby and caught his attention. The light was as powerful as though looking directly at the sun, it blinded him and he was knocked unconscious when falling off the horse. However, he ultimately found himself standing on an unknown street, near a palace. Before long, he discovered he was in Westminster in the twenty-first century. Abducted Politicians After learning that the [[Knights Templar|'Knights Templar']] no longer existed, Knight went on a quest to try and reinvent the order in the United Kingdom. He first abducted [[Jimmy Foxx|'Jimmy Foxx']], who he forced into the back of a van outside [[Westminster Palace|'Westminster Palace']]. He was held for twenty-four hours, before being released. The second Member of Parliament to be taken was [[Lydia Smith|'Lydia Smith']], who was making her way into Westminster Palace, when she was forced into a van and driven to a bunker. She was held for two days before being found by the police, although she refused to give information about Knight. The third to be taken was [[Stephen Jones|'Stephen Jones']], he was held for five days, due to refusing to communicate. However, after proving there was nothing he could do, Knight let him go. The fourth and final Politician to be taken was [[Moira Jackson|'Moira Jackson']], who was conned into getting into Knight's car, in the thought of going back to his house. However, she was driven to a bunker and interrogated. He questioned her on what she knew about Knights Templar and asked to bring the order back, although she convinced him there was nothing she could do, but advised him on speaking to either the Prime Minister Boris Haynesworth or [[Queen Elizabeth II|'Queen Elizabeth II']]. 2020 Buckingham Palace Intrusion According to a housemaid, Thomas Knight climbed up a drainpipe and entered [[Buckingham Palace|'Buckingham Palace']] through an open window. She alerted the guards and the police, but did not know what happened afterwards. Thomas crept around the building, while looking for [[Queen Elizabeth II|'Queen Elizabeth']], before he found her standing in her bedroom. He locked the door, before the Queen noticed him and calmly said ''Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want my demands to be heard. She sat down on her bed, while Thomas explained why he needed to take her hostage, before hearing guards shouting and trying to force the door open, sirens and the police shouting from outside. He forced her to the window and shouted Bring back the Knights Templar or I will kill your Queen. However, at the moment of nearly executing her, Thomas was shot by a Metropolitan police officer and fell to the floor, with his body soon decomposing.'' Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Legendary Category:Abducted politicians